Purple and Crimson Love
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: Zeva is Jason's adopted daughter, her boyfriend Hunter and the rest of the ninja storm team don't know that she was a power ranger, until something very special to her gets taken away only Cam knows but the wind and thunder rangers don't. But when an old evil force returns for revenge but only for a short time, Zeva gets captured and the ninja storm team rangers find out her hidden
1. Character Info

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"name: Zeva Scott/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"birthday: December 25/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"age: 17/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"height: 5'9/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"weight: 135 lbs/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"eye color: sea blue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hair color: black but majority of it is platinum (it's natural)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"body piercings/tattoos: stomach, mouth (bottom left), nose (right side), ears (top to bottom), a quote saying "never give in, never back down" (inside left wrist), scout regiment wings (inside right wrist), red and blue rose over her heart for her mom and dad/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hometown: angel grove/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"childhood hero(s): mighty morphin - wild force/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"current location: angel grove/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"friend(s): hunter, blake, shane, tori, dustin, cam, mighty morphin - wild force/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"mother/relationship: jackie thompson, biological mom, deceased/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"father/relationship: david baker, biological father, deceased/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"school: blue bay harbor high school/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"drives: purple 8ft bed chevy truck/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"relationship status: taken by hunter almost 1 year ( you'll get to read when and how they met later on in the story)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"work: martial arts teacher in angel grove/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"motto/saying: a leopard never changes it's spots/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"likes: all shades of red, green, blue, black, purple, white, gold/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dislikes: pink, yellow, orange/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm...: pessimist/optimist, introvert, cautious, emotional/logical, methodical and neat/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"other: sometimes wears glasses, greatest joy in life is having Jason as my adoptive dad/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Additional info you should know…: Billy somehow channeled the ranger energy from the past morphers into the communicator, the growl phone is alright the way it is.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Link fo what she looks like a href=" . " target="_blank" . /a/p 


	2. 1 This can't be happening to me

**The first few chapters are going to show/tell you how she met Hunter.**

Day outfit: 224 on Polyvore (go under my profile for the link)

Bed Outfit: 225

Zeva's P.O.V

I'm getting books out of my locker for English which is my last class for the day and putting the books from my last class back until I heard my name being called. I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw a fat tall guy with a skinny thin guy next to him their, names are Bulk and Skull Jr. they're best friends but their dads knew my aunts and uncles that came to Angel Grove High School. Skull Jr. basically slammed his hand into the locker next to mine which made me jump a bit.

" Hey, Zeva baby do you maybe wanna hang out this weekend, go see a movie and maybe smooch a bit?" while making kissing noises.

I shuddered at the thought but I have an idea, I smiled sweetly and put my hand in his hair playing with it a little, I said to him

" Sure Skull I'd love that but first could I maybe get a little sneaky peek if we're going to smooch?" great add 2 things on my to do list 1. Disinfect and boil my hand for playing with his hair and 2. Scrub my mouth out with soap until it bleeds for what I had just said.

"Sure, pucker up sweet cheeks."

He leaned in and I grabbed his arm that was on the locker grabbed it and put it behind his back, grabbed the other one, spun him a bit and threw him into Bulk, when he landed on Bulk they both screamed and pushed each other away, landing in garbage bins trying to get out. Everyone was laughing I was chuckling a bit and muttered

" Like father like son…"

I turned back to my locker and grabbed my notebook, shut my locker and went to class. I walked into class and sat in my seat which is in the very back right corner next to the window, 2 minutes later the bell rang for everyone to be in class. Everyone sat down and the teacher began doing his job.

*Skipping to end of class*

I was answering the last question for the homework assignment that Mr. McCormick assigned us. Mr. McCormick was in his mid 20's black short somewhat spiky hair with chocolate brown eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow, the bell rang and I packed up my stuff leaving the assignment and my pen out. I threw my bag on my shoulder, put the pen in my coat pocket where my phone was, went up to the desk and stapled it and turned it in even though it was due on Friday which was in 2 days. He smiled and said

" Have a good night Zeva."

I smiled and said the same thing back to him. I walked to my locker while weaving my way through the crowd, when I got there I put my English textbook away along with my folder and notebook, I swung my bag so it was still on my shoulder but the back part is on my front digging for my keys, I shut my locker and headed out. When I stepped outside I was hit with freezing weather, I hugged myself trying to get warm as I was walking to my truck.

As I was nearing my my truck I was getting my key with shaky hands, I unlocked my truck, got in and started it. I drove to the Youth Center where I like to spend my free time practicing my martial arts or help Ernie out, I knew Ernie for as long as I can remember. I parked in the parking lot, walked in and saw that Ernie was slammed with customers. I helped him out until it was closing time. I was cleaning up the tables and the bar when Ernie walked out.

"Zeva sweetie thank you so much for helping me out today, you wouldn't mind locking the place up today would you?"

I smiled " Anytime and sure."

He smiled "Thanks Zeva" he hugged me and handed me the key.

I chuckled as he walked out, I walked up the steps to clean the employee side of the bar where the fruit is cut and blended. The rag slipped from my hand onto the floor and I heard a strange noise from the other side of the bar, I heard somewhat of a man's voice and it sounded like he was talking to himself

"This outta prove that I'm worthy enough as a general and not some servant to those crazy teenage girls."

I was confused but very alarmed because I know that my adopted dad Jason, aunts and uncles were power rangers, they taught me how to defend myself just in case. I heard that man talking again.

"Kelzaks, search the place for the girl and grab her communicator, then we can use the power in the communicator to destroy the wind and thunder rangers."

I heard footsteps coming my way, I got up and started fighting the footsoldiers call Kelzaks. I got them away from the bar and down onto floor where the exercise equipment is and did a roundhouse kick knocking a few down in the process. I back flipped over one, kicked its back so it landed face first on floor. I got tackled down to ground by a bunch of them so I couldn't move but my right wrist was visible. A black metal suit of some weird looking armor with 2 swords on his back kneeled down and grabbed my communicator off my wrist. I started thrashing around but more piled on so I couldn't even fight back. All I could do was watch that metal freakazoid take my only access to morph. He disappeared and so did the those weird looking footsoldiers.

I got up, looked around to make sure nothing was either damaged or broken, everything was ok. I ran where the light switches were and turned off the lights. I ran out of the place, locking it up and placing it where he knows where it is, and grabbed my truck key, hopped in and drove home. I saw Jason's car in the driveway, I parked, grabbed my stuff, ran to the door unlocked it and saw Jason on the couch watching Martial Arts on the flat screen. He saw me and went wide eyed, he ran over, grabbed me by the shoulders and said

" Zeva what happened?"

I shook my head and walked over to the couch and said

" I don't know it happened so fast, one minute I was cleaning the juice bar, the next I'm fighting these footsoldiers called Kelzaks, and they had help from this metal armor mouthless freak who was talking!...Jason they took my communicator."

My voice cracking because I had that since I found out that Jason and his friends AKA my aunts and uncles were rangers, I was only 5 just turning 6 when I found out, some birthday week for me I got a very big surprise. Jason came over sat next to me and hugged me, I leaned against him in comfort and I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"We'll get it back somehow Zeva, don't worry sweetie." he kissed the top of my head

" Go upstairs, get changed and go to bed, you had a rough day after that, ok?"

I nodded and he let go of me, I walked up the stairs to my room with my phone in pocket still. I opened the door only to be greeted with the room temperature I love. I changed into a black wife beater a red and black plaid shorts that went down to my mid thigh. I got in bed, turned on my side looked at my clock say that it was 9:30 and fell asleep.


	3. 2 Staying home and what is this

The Communicator, I did with paint on my laptop.

Zeva's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off and to an upset stomach also a sore throat. I groaned and looked at the time to see it saying 6:30 Am, school doesn't start till 7:30 it takes me 15 minutes to get there., I shut off that god for saken alarm. I took a deep breath, got up and looked outside to see a flash of lightning in the sky. Wonderful. I can feel a headache coming on and the urge to toss my cookies. I darted to the bathroom that's in my room to toss the cookies. I mumbled under my breath

"What a wonderful morning so far."

I got up and brushed my teeth to get rid of that foul taste. I walked out of the bathroom, out of my bedroom on the banister to see that my Aunt Kim, Trini, Aisha, and my Uncle Tommy, Billy, Zack, Rocky and Adam, but no Jason. Weird? I started walking down the steps saying

" It's not that I love you all but what are you guys doing here and where's Jason"

My voice is groggy from puking and sore throat, I made it to the living room floor and Uncle Zack said

" Jason called us after you fell asleep filled us in on what happened and here we are, and he's at work said it was urgent and couldn't miss it."

I nodded and rubbed my temples, I went to the cabinet in the kitchen where we keep ibuprofen and all those meds for sickness, colds, etc. I grabbed 2 and Aunt Kim asked

" You ok sweetie?"

I shrugged and said

"Besides feeling like crap yea I'm ok…"

She came over and felt my forehead then my cheeks with the back of her hand. She said

" It feels like you have a fever, you're not going to school today."

I smiled slightly and said

" That's good because that way I won't have to deal with Bulk and Skull Jr."

Uncle Zack laughed while saying

" I can't believe that they had kids and named their kids after them, I feel bad for the teachers that knew them from when we were in school, I'm actually wondering if Ms. Applebee is still working there?"

I laughed but it started a coughing fit and said to him

" She still is working there, her class is across the hall from my locker."

They all smiled, Aunt Kim said to me

" Let me make you some eggs and toast the way you like it."

I smiled but the churning in my stomach came back, I quickly covered my mouth and started waving my hand saying 'no thanks'. Thanks to Uncle Billy he said to her

" Kim I don't think that's a good idea."

He pointed to me and I darted to the bathroom next to the stairs and puked. I walked out and heard Aunt Kim call my school telling that I was sick and started walking up stairs only to trip on my way up. I heard a bunch of 'ouches' and 'ohhs' i said basically yelling

"Only me on a day like this, you what I'm going back to bed and try to tri-" I tripped again and groaned yelling back

"Nevermind!"

I got up and carefully walked to my room and laid back in my bed and fell asleep.

*Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor*

3rd P.O.V

The rangers were fighting a monster and getting their butts kicked badly. The rangers had enough and destroyed the monster. When they destroyed the monster, the rangers expected him to grow big but he didn't. The rangers powered down gathered around to talk to each other about what happened, when something came flying through the air and landed in front of them. They heard and looked down and saw a bracelet that had curved things to go around your wrist and in the center it was purple and techy looking.

Dustin picked it up and said

"So uh what do you guys think that this is?"

They shrugged and Shane said

"Let's take it to Cam he might know"

The rest nodded and ninja streaked to ninja ops. When they got there Dustin gave it to Cam. He was very careful not to mess it up. The rangers didn't know what he was doing they just sat and watched.

"Did you find anything out?" Blake asked

"Actually yea I did and it's amazing!" Cam said with a smile

After he said that the alarm started going off, Cam looked up from what he was doing and saw that there was a monster at the plaza. The rangers morphed and left. Cam went back to working on the watch but found out something very interesting.

"Dad this is old ranger technology, should we tell the other rangers?" He said/asked his dad

"We'll them find out when the time is right son."

Cam nodded and found a greyish white strand of hair on the grabbed a pair of tweezers, grabbed it and started to analyze it, when it was done analyzing a teenage girl with black and greyish white hair , a profile of her came up underneath it (name, age, d.o.b.), a map showing what town she lives in, and the amount of ranger energy that's in the watch show up on the computer screen. He went wide eyed on how much ranger power there is in the watch.

He sent the zords to the rangers, the rangers destroyed the monster and he did what his father said let them find out on their own, so he got rid of the ranger energy screen and kept on what she looks like and where she lives. The rangers came back and instantly went to Cam when they saw someone and a map on the screen.

"Who's that?" Dustin asked

"It says here her name is Zeva Scott and she lives in Angel Grove." Cam said

"So I guess we are going on a little trip now aren't we?" Tori asked

Cam nodded and said

"You guys go I have to stay here and monitor the city."

Cam gave Hunter the watch, they nodded and left to go to Angel Grove.


End file.
